Prometheus (Arrowverse)
Adrian Chase 'was the main antagonist of the fifth season of the TV show ''Arrow. Born '''Simon Morrison, he was the district attorney of Star City and the serial killer known as Prometheus, labeled the "Throwing Star Killer" by the media. After Oliver Queen/The Hood killed his father Justin Claybourne, he crusaded against the Green Arrow (Oliver's current alter-ego) in order to ruin his life and legacy. Chase is portrayed by actor Josh Segarra. Why He Rocks # Josh Segarra portrays Chase fantastically; it feels almost as if he is an actual psychopathic serial killer. An episode that demonstrates his skill is "Kapiushon." # His reveal as Prometheus came as a shock to practically everyone, as they thought he would be Vigilante as in the comics. # He was one of the few villains to truly break Oliver and convince him that he (Oliver) killed because he wanted to and liked it. # Compelling backstory. # Memorable quotes. Example include: #* "I studied you, Oliver Queen. I know everything. Who you love, who you trust, who you've hurt! Do you know how easy it was to turn Evelyn against you? How easy it will be to turn them all? You're not a hero. You're a killer! And I'm going to show them that. I'm going to show them how everything you touch dies! Four years I've waited to make you answer for your sins. I told you, Oliver. Everything you touch dies!" #* "Oh, I'm ten steps ahead of you and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet!" #* "You won. Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was, just like you learned who your father was right here... on these very same waters. William's younger than you were, so he's gonna be fine, you know... and you have each other... which is good. Oliver, that's good, because it's gonna be lonely... without Mom and Felicity." # He was a tactical genius. He planned everything carefully so that his plans would succeed. Even if they didn't, he would have backup plans. # He taught Oliver that his actions could have unforeseen consequences, ultimately helping him become a better person. # He managed to use Oliver's strength, his friends, against him and turn them into his weakness. # He committed suicide just to make Oliver suffer with the pain of losing those he loves by implanting a kill switch that detonates bombs upon his (Chase's) death. # Some of his words foreshadowed his reveal as Prometheus. When one connects the dots, it suddenly makes sense that Chase could be Prometheus. Examples include his ironic statement on how he doesn't hold grudges and his threatening statement on how he's already been to Hell. # He continues to haunt Oliver even after his death. He hired criminal Alex Faust to destroy building in order trigger PTSD into Oliver after witnessing the explosion of Lian Yu, and appeared as a hallucination to Oliver later on. Bad Qualities # His death killed almost no one except Samantha Clayton (Oliver's son's mother) and only put Thea Queen (Oliver's sister) in a coma, making his death almost useless. Category:Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Males Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Live Action Characters